Gern
was the tyrannical leader of the Val-Fasq during the wars against the EDEN civilization and the Transbaal Empire. Appearance Gern is an elderly man dressed in white robes with a long maroon colored cloak that covers most of his body. He also wears what seems to resemble some armor on his exposed left shoulder and arm. There is also a large, centerpiece gem that acts as brooch to his cloak. Gern's leadership over his people is exemplified by his immense age and he possesses the Val-Fasq's natural ability to interface and control machines. This power and how much exertion is being acted upon is shown through the markings on his body. Personality Gern sounds like an elder experienced in age, and his speech uses sophisticated language, and he uses the royal "we," but he is extremely arrogant, believing all criticism or protest to be the protests of dogs who have not yet learrned to heel their betters. He thinks that Val-Fasq who act in an improper manner (read: caring about others or doubting the purpose of the Val-Fasq) are literally "garbage" to be thrown away (Gern insults Wein after his death for this reason), and there is a strong implication that he has treated his own subjects to this sort of despotism for the entire 600 years he's ruled them which is why the Val-Fasq are so cold and ruthless, producing those like Wein who at first celebrated the deaths of his own people Nefuria and Rowil since they were too foolish. He believes himself to already be the "peerless king" of the entire galaxy, and as such the Val-Fasq are entitled to do as they wish with it, it is the humans' job to either submit or be destroyed, in his opinion. When Tact finally asks Gern what the purpose of the Val-Fasq is, Gern replies with circular logic: the purpose of the Val-Fasq is the Val-Fasq's purpose, that should be "obvious." Then, he clarifies for Tact's benefit that the purpose of the Val-Fasq is to conquer everything until everything is destroyed and its resources appropriated for benefit of the Val-Fasq's further conquest, and then move on to conquer something else, ad nauseum. In other words, Gern is the reason the Val-Fasq dedicate their lives to nothing but conquest for its own sake and no higher purpose. History .]]Gern has remained the unopposed ruler of the Val-Fasq since the beginning of the Chrono Quake Bomb's activation to subdue the many civilizations of the galaxy, one of them being the ancient EDEN race. At some point in time, as the Transbaal Empire grew into strength, Gern sent a handful of agents to subdue the empire. This first attempt against the Transbaal Empire would come from Nefuria who would diverge from the regular attempts of conquering and would masquerade as a human who would gain access to the Black Moon and construct the supercarrier O-Gaub. The Val-Fasq's formal announcement of war and conquest would come from the second in command Rowil. However, Gern had prepared extra and sent Wein along with the enslaved Lushati to fool the Elsior and its crew. Whether or not Gern had intended Rowil and Wein to cooperate is not clear but both would fail and Gern would personally undertake the duty to conquer Transbaal and retake EDEN. However this would only culminate in the Val-Fasq preparing to detonate another Chrono Quake Bomb and trying to destroy the Library on Juno. With the plan unsuccessful, the invasion was put to halt and all resources were put into the construction of the bomb while trying to keep the EDEN Fleet and the Elsior away from the main factory. As the facility went down in flames, Gern would take to the battlefield, personally carrying the Chrono Quake Bomb on his personal ship Gear Gern. Gern would boast that while the Val-Fasq's defeat would be plausible, he will not be going out alone and explains that he had the bomb hardwired to their brainwaves and would detonate at his command—or at the time of his death. When Gern's vessel is destroyed, Gern would find entertainment at his loss but died knowing that he would take the galaxy with him. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Val-Fasq